Destino equvocado
by ShenaLin
Summary: Mundo alterno, donde Marge y Homero nunca llegaron a casarse por un error del destino. Ahora tienen su propia pareja. Años después de su graduación se encontrarán de casualidad y el deseo entre ellos de descontrolará hasta el punto de que se necesitarán uno al otro rompiendo con cualquier regla de fidelidad con sus matrimonios.


Nota** de Autora: **_Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic. No me reten si está malo XD juro que mejoraré. Esta historia venía a mi cabeza hacía tiempo, asì que decidí hacerla. ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN_

**ADVERTENCIA: **_A partir que este fanfic va avzanando tendrá mucho lemon, así que para que no les guste el lemon les advertiré que odiarán muchas partes de este fanfic_

**THE SIMPSONS **es creación de Matt Groening y de Fox. La historia siguiente es de mi creación, pero con sus personajes

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

_Lo que llevó a la pareja a distanciarse _

* * *

Estuvo a un segundo de tenerla en sus brazos. A un segundo. El destino puede fallar algunas veces. Puede desunir a dos personas, pero ¿Lo hará a propósito? ¿Podrán resistir dos individuos a estar lejos y separados de su inmenso amor?

Eso era lo que les pasó a Homero y Marge el día de su graduación. La decisión de ella también tuvo mucho que ver. Encapricharse por nada. Enojarse por la estrategia que había tomado Homero ¿Qué sabía ella que ese era su hombre destinado, el hombre que siempre soñó? En ese entonces, ella no se había dado cuenta, pero había algo que la complementaba con ese rebelde adolescente.

El plan de Homero había salido mal: como Marge no aparentaba ser su elegida, hizo que ella le enseñara francés. ¡Oh, qué día habían pasado ambos! La última clase fue la mejor: conversaron, bromearon, rieron juntos y se dieron cuenta de lo complementados que estaban. Homero pensó que era una excelente oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía, y la invitó al baile. Ella aceptó encantada, ya que con ese chico se sentía cómoda y segura. No obstante, el bobo estudiante de la secundaria le contó a la bella chica de cabello azul que jamás le interesó la clase de francés, y que utilizó el tiempo de enseñanza en acercarse a ella.

La muchacha se enfadó tanto, que no pensó en otra cosa que abofetear a Homero e irse furiosa pensando que todo ese tiempo que ella había empleado forzosamente en enseñarle francés a ese idiota había sido una pérdida total de tiempo. Pensó que no podía salir al baile con alguien así, por lo que canceló silenciosamente la invitación al baile de graduación.

Pero Homero aún tenía infantiles esperanzas, por lo que pensó que ese no era nada más que un tonto enojo temporal. Telefoneó a su amigo Barney para contarle que tenía pareja para el baile.

Marge decidió ir al baile con Artie Ziff, el chico de aparente intelectualidad que también la había invitado. Iba a ir con Homero, pero su orgullo y enojo la llevó a un arrebato de venganza, yendo al baile con alguien que al que no le correspondía su amor.

**_-OO_o_OO_o_OO_o_OO-_**

Homero tenía un plan, pero le salió el tiro por la culata. En el baile, no se sentía más que un desdichado. Un desgraciado. Pero tenía una secreta esperanza de que Marge se le acercara aunque sea un poco.

Su muchacha, con la que imaginó que iría al baile, estaba preciosa: su peinado lacio estaba recogido hacia arriba, y llevaba un vestido que la hacía lucir como una diosa. La grieta que estaba en su corazón se agrandaba por la causa de que no tendría a esa hermosa chica en sus brazos, bailando con él toda la noche. Suspiró despechado y dolido.

Lo peor fue cuando ese nerd de Artie y la bellísima Marge salieron reyes del baile. Artie se veía como un espantarrajo espantoso. Pero la mujer que deseaba con todo su corazón de verdad parecía una reina, una musa salida de esos cuadros que estaban colgados inútilmente en la escuela, pero que ahora tenían sentido.

El destino a veces comete errores. Es totalmente fuera de lo común que pase eso, pero ésta fue la excepción: Homero, sin esperar que la fiesta termine, se marchó. No tenía dinero para volverse en la limusina que había alquilado para llevar a Marge a la fiesta, así que se fue caminando con su saco al hombro, con una mezcla de tristeza y resentimiento.

La ruta estaba oscura y helada. El adolescente decidió hacer dedo hasta que un auto frenó: una mujer era la conductora. Rubia, de labios carnosos y con un vestido que señalaba que había salido de una fiesta.

_-Sube, guapo-_le sonrió.

Homero curvó su boca en forma de una desganada sonrisa. Podría ser ese su premio de consolación. Tal vez no era como Marge, pero podría hacer de cuenta de que la podría imaginar que le gustaba esa mujer ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, su querida peliazul sería feliz con Artie... No, eso no debía importarle. Debía ser indiferente. Esa bruja de cabello azulado lo había dejado por un nerd de quinta categoría. Sí, debía pensar que era una desagradecida.

Decidido, subió al auto con la joven, mientras la sonrisa en sus labios seguía allí:

_-¿Sales de un baile, verdad?-_le preguntó ella mientras conducía por la carretera.

_-Sí, mi fiesta de graduación...-_le respondió apenado.

_-Oh... ¿Ya terminó acaso?_

_-No... Yo me fui antes..._

_-Qué curioso, yo también lo hice-_lo miró con una hueca sonrisa. Parecía una Baby Malibu reencarnada en una persona.

_-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué?-_le preguntó, mirándola curioso.

_-Porque me despecharon. Mi pareja se fue con otra zorra-_rió amargamente la chica mientras apretaba sus dedos contra el volante.

_-También a mí... Me dejaron por otro...-_suspiró_-Oye, no amargues...No tienes por qué hacerlo. Alguien tan hermosa como tú encontrará pronto a alguien_-le dijo a la chica, mientras ésta lo miraba con los ojos llenos de consolación.

_-No hay forma de evitarlo-_la conductora frenó el auto a un costado de la ruta_-Pero los dos sentimos lo mismo... Oye... Hay mucho de que hablar ¿no lo crees?_

La manos finas de la joven se posaron sobre las de Homero. No se parecían en nada a las bellas manos de Marge... ¡Al diablo con eso! Esa chiquilla lo había dejado por el idiota de Artie.

_-Claro que sí... Acabo de conocerte, pero me parece que te he conocido desde hace mucho tiempo...-_Homero no quería admitirse a él mismo que esas frases románticas no tenían ningún significado. Salían de su boca, pero no de su corazón_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_le preguntó.

La blonda sonrió complacida, mientras le respondía:

_-Emily Smith ¿Y el tuyo es...?_

_-Homero... Homero J. Simpson... Encantado, preciosa._

Los ojos de la chica tal vez tenían algo de atracción hacia el chico que estaba en frente suyo... Pero los de Homero... Los de Homero sólo podían ver con amor a Marge aunque él mismo lo negara.

**_-OO_o_OO_o_OO_o_OO-_**

Luego de salir del baile, Artie conducía sin mirar a Marge. Ella estaba nerviosa. No sabía dónde iría ni qué haría él... ¿La llevaría a su casa? No tenía ganas de estar con ese chico. Se había divertido un poco, pero por alguna razón no había disfrutado estar con Artie... ¿Por qué era? ¿Por qué sentía algo amargo en el pecho? ¿Era tal vez culpa? Culpa... ¿Por qué?

Entonces un nombre rodó por su cabeza: HOMERO. No lo había visto sino un par de veces con sus ojos suplicantes hacia ella. Sus ojos... Es mirada tan triste que no podría olvidar con facilidad. Tal vez había sido exagerada con él. Después de todo, la había pasado de maravilla con ese chico mientras le daba clases de francés. Y él se quería acercar a ella... No había sido un acto egoísta sino tierno lo que Homero usó con Marge.

El motor ya no se oyó más. El auto estaba estacionado en un barranco con vista romántica a la ciudad entera. Era un hermoso paraje. Pero sabía que todas las personas que paraban sus autos allí era para hacer el amor en los asientos traseros. Se puso nerviosa.

Marge miró al asiento del conductor. Artie tenía otras mirada. Una mirada ¿Lujuriosa? Sí, lo era. Creyó que eso fue muy rápido.

_-Artie... Creo que no es el momento para..._

Pero Artie se le tiró encima, llevándola de un golpe al asiento trasero. El tipo de baja estatura le besó el cuello. Por un momento, se imaginó estado en una situación así con Homero... Le gustó esa idea tan excitante, pero aún así lo hubiera rechazado porque hubiese sido muy rápido para hacer el amor con él... Pero Artie no fue quien ella pensó. Le dio asco saber que él aparentaba ser alguien culto y maduro. No era más que un tipo lujurioso que la quería utilizar. La tira del vestido se rompió.

_-Basta...Artie...Ya basta, por el amor de_ Dios-se resistió.

Pero él quería seguir. Para ese punto, Marge lo abofeteó furiosa por ser un pervertido.

El adolescente de gafas se acomodó la ropa, mientras Marge le decía:

_-Llévame a casa... Mejor, conduzco yo..._

En el camino fueron en silencio. Artie no quería decir nada porque no había logrado nada con la peliazul. Y Marge estaba furiosa con él.

Marge bajó a Artie en su casa.

_-Marge... Espero que no le digas a nadie las manos inquietas que tengo... Porque todos creen otra cosa de mí. Promételo ¿sí?_

_-Lo prometo-_le respondió amargada.

Mientras conducía a su casa, la muchacha no dejaba de pensar en Homero. Estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo, aunque él tendría que perdonarla en realidad. Condució, pero recordó que no lo había visto luego de que la coronaron reina del baile.

Podría estar en su casa, tal vez... El auto desvió camino a la granja donde vivía Homero. A lo lejos, observó la casa poco iluminada. Estaba lejos, pero podía mirar con claridad el pequeño hogar. Allí, frente a la casa, vio luces provenidas de otro vehículo, de lejos se podía ver quiénes bajaban: el que bajaba era Homero... Y otra chica. Una rubia...

Herida, Marge dio la vuelta, conduciendo a la ruta nuevamente. Homero le había jugado una mala pesada. Mientras ella le daba clases de francés, tal vez Homero había estado saliendo con otra. No había otra explicación. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Homero nunca la quiso en realidad... Lo único que quería, era una pareja para el baile y nada más.

Condució hasta que llegó a su casa. Allí, se tiró encima de su cama llorando y pensando lo idiota que había sido. Tal vez esa era la oportunidad de Artie ¿Por qué no? Él había querido tocarla porque la amaba en serio ¿no? Y aunque ni así fuera, estaba segura de que le daría una oportunidad en un par de meses. Le hiciera daño o no, quería olvidar a Homero esa misma noche.

**_-OO_o_OO_o_OO_o_OO-_**

Y así, los destinos equivocados de Marge y Homero fueron las bodas con sus respectivos premios de consolación. Marge se convirtió en Ziff, y Homero convirtió a Emily en Simpson.

Pero ellos no sabían que el destino daría giro como debía ser: despertando sus deseos acumulados en un lugar inesperado.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? Esta es la introducción de la historia. Espero que les haya agradado, ya verán que el siguiente capítulo (el numero 1) les gustará un poco más que este. En fin, saludillos. _

_ShenaLin_


End file.
